Broken Lives Produce Broken Hearts
by blueXstar
Summary: [HD SLASH] The hardest thing you'll ever have to do is tell the one you love goodbye. Ficlet.


**A very heartbreaking Harry/Draco.**

* * *

The house is quiet now. No more yelling, no more glasses being thrown against bare walls, no pleas from you to him. Everything is quiet except for the faint sounds of him packing. Him. Packing his things to leave you. Leaving.

He's leaving you.

Those words seem surreal. It's only a dream. Please let it be a dream. You close your eyes, pray that you'll wake. He comes into the living room, the living room of the flat you two have shared together for ten years, you'd been together for twelve, holding the broken glass picture frame containing the picture of you and him at your friends wedding. Your eyes meet his.

"You keep it," he says, and throws it to the floor at your feet. What glass wasn't broken is now. The smiling faces of you two are now hidden behind the cascade of broken glass, your moving bodies are trying to run away from a few stray shards. Seems everything is broken these days.

The past year had been pure hell. You begin to remember as he leaves the room to finish with his things. Both of you fought withother day after day. He would come home a different man, and you thought that maybe he had found someone else, he said you were crazy. He didn't love anyone else but you, and you thought that just maybe, he had found someone else. He mostly came home drunk, slurring as he spoke to you,"You know I love you Harry." he'd kiss you and stumble around the room a bit before falling onto the couch to sleep it off. His temper, the one Harry hadn't seen in years cropped up, and Draco would throw things, mostly glasses and plates at the wall and watched them shatter, piece after piece, item after item.

Then, there came that time when he hit you. Hit you so hard he knocked you right off of your feet, and you scrambled away from him in shock, fear and pain, hoping that he wouldn't do it again. "Oh my, Harry, what have I done?" He tried to help you, but you crawled away as quickly as you could and locked yourself in the bedroom until you felt safe enough to come out.

Then, there came that dreadful day, that you knew it was over. You felt it, felt the cords finally being cut and you knew that it was over. You made dinner, just like every other day, and waited for the blue eyed man to walk through the door. He did, and he kissed you tenderly, just like every other day, but something was missing, you just weren't sure what it was. You ate in silence, the normal thing for you two lately. Draco dropped his fork, looked up at you and said,"Harry, I think it's over." You could only nod.

He left that day, and now he's back gathering his things, and you can do nothing but sit on the couch and listen to him do it. It hurts for you to look at him. It hurts for you to move, breathe and exist. Everything just hurts.

Finally, the blonde exits the bedroom, bags in tow and places them all in front of the door. He goes into the kitchen for a moment to retrieve the goblet his father gave him the day he started Hogwarts and comes back into the living room. "Do you need help with your bags?" You ask him.

"No. That's alright." he says, he tries not to look at you, but he has to sneak a glance.

You turn as his hand reaches the door knob and you can feel your heart begin to break. Just slighty, as he turns it, you can feel it begin to tear. You stumble to your feet, ever so slowly, and make your way to the door. If no one knew any better, they would think you were drunk, it would surprise them to know that you hadn't touched anything today. Halfway out the door, Draco turns,"Goodbye Harry." He blows a kiss in your direction,"I'm sorry it had to end this way." and he takes those first few fateful steps away from the door and out of your life.

You stand in the open doorway and begin crying as you can feel your heart break. It's the worst feeling ever, feels like someone just tore into your chest with their bare hand and ripped it right from you, still beating. The pain is too much for you to bare, and you collapse, fall to your knees like you've been hit over the head with a heavy object, and you sob. You cry and cry, and scream for him, scream for him to come back and make it all right again, you won't do whatever it is you did to make him leave, you won't scream at him, you won't question him. Just come back and make him whole again.

Somehow, through all the tears you cry, you manage to look up and see him walking away. It's over. It's all over. You aren't sure you'll be whole again, he made you whole, and you'll never be the same Harry Potter again.

The only thing you can say to his retreating back is,"I love you," and you pray that he heard your whisper, as you don't think you can manage to say goodbye.


End file.
